


Button, button, who has the button

by crazycatt71



Series: The Button Collection [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71





	Button, button, who has the button

Damn." Ianto grumbled, looking down at his chest.

On the one day he had decided not to wear a waist coat, he had a button come off his shirt.  Luckily, after a quick search of the archive floor, he found it. He had a small sewing kit in Jack's office, so he went to get it.

"Ianto Jones," Jack purred when he knocked on the open door before going in, " I was just thinking of you."

"Behave Jack, " Ianto told him, "I just came to get my sewing kit so I can sew a button back on my shirt."

He set the button on the edge of Jack's desk and went over to the cabinet in the corner. When he turned back around, Jack was standing beside his desk and the button was gone.

"Where's my button, Jack?" he demanded.

"Button, button, who has the button?" Jack chanted in a sing song voice.

"I can't go around for the rest of the day with my shirt gaping open," Ianto told him, " so would you please give me back my button."

"I guess you'll have to find it." Jack teased, reaching out to pull Ianto to him.

Ianto shook his head, but didn't resist, he knew sometimes it was easier to give in to Jack, and besides, he always enjoyed it. He patted Jack's shirt pockets, no button. He grabbed the back of Jack's head and crushed their mouths together, pushing his tongue past Jack's lips to explore every nook and cranny, no button.  He swept his tongue along the curve of Jack's ear, making him groan, then did the same to the other one, still no button. He kissed down Jack's neck as he unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. He pulled Jack's tee-shirt over his head, then ran his hands down Jack's chest, following their path with his tongue. Jack hissed when Ianto sucked on his nipple before gently biting it. Ianto slid his hands into Jack's trouser pockets.

"That's not the button." Jack moaned as Ianto rubbed his cock through the thin material of his pocket.

"Are you sure?" Ianto asked, "Maybe I should take a closer look, you never know where it could be hidden."

He undid Jack's belt, then after unbuttoning and unzipping his trousers, freed his swollen cock. He dropped to his knees so he could closely inspect it.

"Definitely not the button." he said, swiping his tongue from root to tip, making Jack groan.

Jack toed off his boots as Ianto slid his trousers and boxers off.  Ianto nipped at the inside of Jack's thigh before turning his attention back to his cock. He slowly slid it into his mouth, letting it slide down his throat. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked, making Jack quiver and moan. He worked on Jack's cock until Jack was right on the edge, letting it slide out his mouth with a pop. He stood up and Jack pulled him close so he could kiss him, sucking on his bottom lip when them came up for air.

"I still haven't found the button." Ianto said, his lips right against Jack's ear, his warm breath making Jack shiver.

"I guess you'll have to keep looking." Jack told him.

Ianto spun him around and pushed him face down on the desk.  He grabbed the lube out of the desk drawer and after squeezing some on his fingers, he slowly slid first one, then another into Jack's hole. He gave Jack a moment to adjust, then began working them in and out of him, gently stretching him. Soon he added a third, then a fourth finger, making Jack whither and moan as he caressed his prostrate

"Ianto, please," Jack begged, " I want you inside me."

Ianto quickly undid his trousers and slicked up his cock.  He lined his cock up with Jack's hole and slowly pushed in just enough to feel the tight ring of muscle start to stretch.  He pinned Jack's wrists above his head with one hand and grabbed his hip to keep him from pushing back with the other.

"Where's the button, Jack?" he asked.

Jack squirmed and moaned, trying to get Ianto inside of him. Ianto held him still and moved his hips so his cock moved side to side, but didn't go any deeper.

"Ianto, please." Jack whimpered.

"Where is it?" Ianto demanded.

"In my coffee cup." Jack gasped.

Ianto looked in the cup and saw the little plastic disk. He smiled and with a sharp thrust of his hips, buried his cock in Jack. He let go of Jack's wrists to he hold onto both of his hips so he could set a fast pounding rhythm. Jack grabbed the edge of the desk to brace himself and pushed back to meet Ianto's hard thrusts.  Ianto knew Jack was close and soon, He reached between them and grabbed Jack's cock. A few quick, hard strokes, had Jack coming with a shout.

Ianto felt Jack clench around him and with a final thrust, felt his own release, his hips stuttering as he came. He held perfectly still for a few minutes, then wrapped his arm around Jack's waist and lowered them to the floor. Jack leaned back in his arms, his back against Ianto's chest.

"You cheated." Jack said when he could talk again.

"How do you figure?" Ianto asked.

"You didn't find the button, you made me tell, that's cheating." Jack said with a pout.

"Then I guess we'll have to play again." Ianto told him as he tipped his head up so he could kiss him.

 

 

 


End file.
